un año si verte
by pichurrita743
Summary: es un punto de vista d como james y lily finalmente acabaron juntos lily & james 100%


_UN AÑO SIN VERTE_

_Aviso . Nada es mío, todo pertenece a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling. Todo es parte de su mundo y yo soy solo una mensajera. _

_Esto como habréis notado es un Lily/James . _

_Os informo que Peter (esa rata : p) no aparecerá en mi fic_

_Hola , me presento. Soy Lilian Evangeline Evans y soy estudiante de la Academia de aurores de Escocia . Bueno puede que no sepáis que es un auror, ya que no es un trabajo , digamos normal. Es un trabajo mas bien del mundo mágico, porque yo Lily Evans soy una bruja. Estudié en el colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería._

_.Allí conocí a mis amigas Ginger ,Alice y Cristy. Todas formamos parte del grupo antimerodeadores, estos eran un grupo de lo más odioso, pero solo nosotras pensábamos así , porque para el resto del colegio estos eran como dioses, y hasta tenían su propio (y cuando digo propio es uno para cada uno).Club de Fans._

_Estaba formado por Sirius Orion Black, todo un mujeriego, alto, ojos grises que atraían, una sonrisa de ángel, un cabello oscuro liso y un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias al quiditch , un deporte muy seguido en el mundo mágico. Remus John Lupin, el más inteligente de los cuatro y uno de mis mejores amigos desde que entre en Howarts. Era alto , ojos de color chocolate y un cabello color paja liso . Aunque no jugaba al quiditch también tenia buen cuerpo. Peter Petigrew. Era el mas feo de los cuatro, gordo , muy poco avispado y con muy poco sentido común .Faltó durante todo el 6º y 7º curso en Howarts ya que se fue a graduar a Dumstrung. Y por ultimo el motivo de mis problemas actuales. James Eduard Potter, era alto, guapo , ojos marrones, pelo negro alborotado como si acabara de bajar de la escoba y un cuerpo que... uff.. No hay definición, aunque Sirius tenía mejor cuerpo que james , yo siempre pensé que si había que elegir James era mejor que Sirius._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oflashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Todo comienza con nuestro último año en Howarts. Yo y mis amigas íbamos en el Howarts express y mientras reíamos de las pintas que traíamos cada una de las vacaciones nos contábamos las anécdotas que nos sucedieron en estas mismas . Reíamos como locas por algo que nos había contado Ginger cuando de repente, abren la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y entran los tres personajes que nos causaron la mayor cantidad de desvelos de nuestras vidas . La primera en reaccionar, porque les llegan a ver ustedes como les vimos nosotras, es decir súper guapos los tres y súper mayores desde las vacaciones y no reaccionan así como así. El caso , Ginger reaccionó por todas y les contestó._

_Les importa irse-dijo como con cara de pocos amigos- estábamos disfrutando de una agradable charla hasta que llegaron._

_Pues mira Calabacita-dijo Sirius feliz de la vida por ver a su calabacita- que yo no me quiero ir y me vas a tener que echar._

_¡Black fuera de mi vista ya.!- gritó Ginger desesperada- y no me llames calabacita._

_Esta bien amor- dijo Sirius-como prefieras, pero no me muevo de aquí_

_Urrrrrr...-dijo Ginger desesperada_

_Yo todavía me estaba despertando si se le puede llamar así, pero seguía escuchando la conversación. no pude concentrarme mucho por que note un par de ojos marrones clavados en mi así que mientras Sirius y Ginger discutían yo me encare con el dueño de esos ojos._

_Que miras Potter?-dije -acaso tengo monos en la cara._

_Hola Lily-dijo James-estas guapísima._

_No se que me pasó, solo se que no pude contestar y que me puse colorada de repente . Pero si pude mirarlo con odio, uff ... Pensé es que no sabía por aquel entonces que me sucedía._

_Cristy se fue con su novio en cuanto este entró así que no disfrutó de la conversación ... Bueno la verdad es que en parte si porque Remus (su novio) la obligó a quedarse hasta que la conversación subió de tono y bueno Alice vio pasar a Frank su novio también y ... Se esfumó._

_Nos quedamos solas con los dos merodeadores mas odiosos , abominables , mujeriegos, atrac... Perdón no se lo que me pasa últimamente._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin del flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Ahí es cuando mi pesadilla comenzó, y eso no era todo no , porque eso fue al comienzo del curso y este solo empezaba. _

_Poco a poco empecé a encontrarme extraña cada vez que el aparecía, me ponía nerviosa, colorada, y empecé a tener unos sueños extrañísimos... Yo deseando que Potter me besara ¡os lo podéis creer! ... Imposible ._

_Y el mayor de mis problemas comenzó "esa tarde" y bien digo esa , por que por culpa de esa tarde ya apenas puedo dejar de pensar en él._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_No ,no y no -decía a un muchacho una y otra vez- esto no se hace así...mira tienes que mover la varita así_

_Eran unas de esas clases particulares que me dedico a enseñar de vez en cuando , y la verdad es que sacaba un dinero extra con ellas y venía muy bien para mis "pequeños" vicios... El...chocolate si soy una viciada al chocolate... Con su riquísimo sabor y...y...y...y bueno no sigo que me puedo tirar años._

_El caso, estaba yo dando clases cuando siento que me tapan los ojos... Yo pensando que era Alice o Cristy no le di importancia e intenté adivinar quien era... Pero sin dejarme abrir la boca el que me había tapado los ojos me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Cuando me doy la vuelta para ver quien era no le veo y me giro a preguntar a mi alumno quien era el que me había dado un beso... Pero no estaba, se había ido, sin embargo me había parecido reconocer a la persona que me había besado, aunque lo veía imposible porque él sabía a lo que se atenía si me besaba, se lo dejé muy claro el año pasado pensé._

_Abandoné la sala pensando en el beso cuando tropiezo con alguien antes de abrir la puerta, pero no veo nada, me lo habré imaginado pensé, pero vuelvo a intentar salir y nada , algo me tapa la entrada y no es imaginario._

_Empiezo a notar como "eso"se mueve y me rodea, me coge de la cintura y...y... No se que pasó pero reconocí de inmediato a la persona y le llamo en un suspiro_

_James-dije en voz casi inaudible-eres tu?_

_No se pero creo que oí un sí antes de notar como caía una capa. Y le vi sonriéndome , se acercó y me besó, y yo solo pude responder . _

_Pero gracias a dios mi parte coherente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me permitió dejara el beso .Escapé corriendo y me fui a la lechucearía. Allí solo pude ponerme a pensar, pero no me concentraba solo pensaba en ese beso y en el maravilloso momento vivido, no se porque pero no pude reprimir las lágrimas porque me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Me había enamorado de James Potter y lo peor de todo es que no podía permitirlo, yo no quería sufrir por él , porque por mucho que me dijera que había cambiado yo no le creía y a partir de ese momento decidí evitarlo._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Y aquí empezó mi suplicio porque por mucho que yo intentaba no encontrarle el se empeñaba en buscarme y claro coincidíamos muy a menudo pero yo siempre conseguí salir rápido del encuentro. O bien le decía que me esperaban o bien que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Así pasó medio curso y yo cada vez me estaba enamorando más de James, hasta el punto de que me puse celosa de la novia de la semana. Yo que me juré que nunca y digo bien nunca me iba a poner celosa de Potter. Y al parecer a James le gustaba verme así porque cada vez que estaba con ella se ponía cerca y no dejaba de verme la cara de enfado que solía llevar. Por ello decidí pagarle con la misma moneda, y , aunque los chicos que me pedían salir eran pocos no eran feos, es más eran bastante atractivos, decidí aceptar a un guapísimo hufelpuff. La primera salida que tuvimos fue en marzo y nos fuimos a hosmade y la verdad es que fue maravillosamente bien hasta que alguien se presentó a estropearla. James había oído por ahí que iba a salir con Dustin y al parecer no le pareció muy bien la idea y decidió que no era suficiente para mí así que se presentó en mitad de mi cita y se puso a hablar_

_Lily que bajo has caído -dijo James con una cara de malas pulgas que vamos...-mira que salir con este idiota antes que conmigo ._

_Pues -dije yo subiendo el tono- este idiota como tú le llamas es una persona encantadora no como otras._

_Pero mi querida Lily que tiene él que no tenga yo-dijo el todo orgulloso_

_Cerebro , inteligencia que es mucho mas simpático que tu y...- ahí me paré no podía continuar porque si lo decía el sabría que esta cita era solo una tapadera para negar lo que siento_

_Y que Lily-dijo el- no continuas? Acaso es que te has enamorado de él. Gracias al cielo Dustin , que resulto ser un cobarde se había largado del lugar al poco de que James llegara._

_Puede-dije al ver como me miraba. ahí es cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida pues no aguante las lágrimas_

_Momentáneamente deje caer unas cuantas pensando que nadie se daría cuenta pero James se fijo. Le miré a los ojos y me fui corriendo. Pero el gracias al quiditch me alcanzó a la altura de un viejo caserón . Me encantaba ir allí a pensar y ese era el momento de hacerlo. Gracias a dios no había nadie por esa parte de hosmade.. Me giré hacia el caserón y me quedé pensativa. Noté como unos pasos se acercaban a mí y se paraban detrás. Me cogió de la cintura como hizo aquella vez en la sala común y yo me giré a encararlo._

_Exactamente que quieres de mi Potter?-le dije a punto del llanto- porque por si no lo ves ya me hiciste suficiente daño._

_Lo siento Evans-me quedé paralizada nunca en toda mi vida James me había llamado Evans- no volverá a ocurrir. Quiero que sepas que ya no te molestaré más y que ya no te volveré a hablar y...te pasa algo?_

_Me había echado a llorar más aún. Es que no se daba cuenta que el motivo de mi desvelo era él? no lo notaba?_

_No me veía así tan mal delante de él y no se daba cuenta?_

_Nada-dije intentando escapar de sus brazos. Pero no cedió ni un poco- déjame por favor James_

_No me dejaste acabar Evans-dijo.-Note molestaré mas y todo eso si tu me pides que yo lo haga._

_Que ? No te entiendo-dije desconcertada_

_Que yo te dejaré en paz si tu me lo pides-dijo muy simplemente_

_Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, estaba pensando en decírselo todo y marcharme y sufrir por el resto de mi vida o pedirle que me deje en paz y ser medianamente feliz, porque se que sin él yo ya no podría vivir , me había enamorado profundo y sinceramente de James. Y estar a tan poca distancia me dejaba muy mal para pensar y creo que él lo notaba por que cada vez se acercaba más a mi y me sujetaba más fuerte._

_Yo...yo...-no podía pedírselo-no...yo..._

_Si??-dijo james muy cerca de mi boca._

_No pude aguantar y le bese. Y el contestó a mi beso. Estuvimos así hasta que él aire se hizo necesario. Cuando nos separamos él me miró me dio un suave beso en los labios y :_

_Lily Evans quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo con una sonrisa muy tonta_

_Eh ...si¡¡-dije sin dudarlo. Nos volvimos a besar y esta vez con más pasión que en la anterior. Cogimos un carruaje y volvimos a Howarts cogidos de la mano. Cuando entramos en la sala común Cristy , Remus ,Alice y Frank se estaban besando con sus respectivas parejas y no se fijaron en sus compañeros , pero Alice se separó de Frank lo suficiente como para notar la presencia de los pies de sus amigos. Y cuando iba a saludarlos ,porque había visto solo las botas de su amiga y los zapatos del chico, notó que estos se estaban besando._

_AHHHHHHH...-gritó, haciendo que Cristy y Remus también se separaran._

_Aha...-gritó Cristy-por fin_

_Felicidades-gritaron todos cuando nos separaron James y yo solo sonreímos.._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Bueno tengo que reconocer que a partir de aquí mi vida fue perfecta, James era el novio más atento del mundo y el mas guapo. Pero todo empeoró al final del curso. Para ser exactos la última semana. Pero antes les contaré algo que va a tener mucha relevancia. Como se juntaron Ginger y Sirius, _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oflashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

_Mientras James y yo estábamos en hosmade Ginger y Sirius se quedaron en Howarts a cumplir su castigo, y es que Se habían tirado el curso discutiendo, bien porque Sirius le hacía algo a Ginger o al contrario. Generalmente eran cosas sin importancia. Pero esta semana, se pasaron... Sinceramente yo creo que eran celos, porque Sirius se había echado una novia hacía un mes y parecía muy feliz con ella. Pero Ginger no se quedaba atrás , llevaba con su novio otro mes y parecía que no iban a cortar nunca. _

_La bronca por la que estaban castigados en cuestión fue porque Sirius le dijo a Ginger que su novio no valía nada y ella le dijo que su Barbie morena no podía ser más falsa. El caso es que esta bronca llagó a mayores y se empezaron a hechizar mutuamente. La profesora Mcgonagall hizo acto de presencia y les quitó su salida a hosmade. Ahora estaba limpiando los calderos de la sala de pociones..La verdad es que estaban solos y no había profesores vigilando. Pero ellos no dejaban de limpiar y de mandarse miradas asesinas._

_Me quieres dejar de mirar así Black- dijo Ginger.-o te quito los ojos?_

_Calma calabaza-contesto el ojigris-que no te he hecho nada._

_Solamente por tu culpa estoy aquí encerrada y...y...-no podía respirar muy bien a causa del polvo y estornudo- ACHISSS¡_

_Jesús-dijo el sin darse cuenta._

_Gracias- contestó ella._

_Siguieron limpiando por un rato cuando a Ginger le pasó algo súper raro. Fue a limpiar un caldero y cuando estaba a 2 pasos de él el suelo desapareció y calló en una especie de trampilla._

_Calabaza-gritó Sirius muy preocupado- estas bien?_

_Si- dijo muy dolida-pero me puedes ayudar por favor?_

_Claro.-y sacó la varita-__winwardium leviosa_

Y la elevó hasta dejarla en el suelo.

Estas bien?-dijo Sirius examinándola- te has roto o torcido algo?

N...no-dijo muy nerviosa debido a la cercanía del chico

Sirius la miró a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco. Pero Ginger se apartó y se levanto

Que es esto?-dijo para romper el silencio reinante.

Ni idea- dijo Sirius- pero voy a averiguarlo.

Y bajó de un salto. Ginger le miró y le dijo.

Sirius por favor sube-tono muy preocupado- a saber lo que hay ahí abajo.

Tranquila calabacita que no me va a pasar nada malo-dijo el poniendo una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

No se mejor bajo contigo-dijo Ginger bajando de un salto y sacando la varita.

Ginger sube- dijo Sirius muy serio- no quiero que te pase nada mejor sube.

Ginger se le quedó mirando. Y pensando :

_Como es posible que se haya preocupado por mi no...no no y no deja de pensar estas cosas el solo te odia y yo...lo amo... No no y no le odias mucho ´-decía una voz en su cabeza._

No voy contigo.-dijo muy decidida.

Esta bien pero al menor signo de peligro te subes y vas a pedir ayuda OK?-dijo el mirándola y pensando que no se podía ver más bonita.

Esta bien-accedió ella.

Avanzaron por una especie de galería hasta llegar a un pasillo con una puerta enorme de roble. Entonces Ginger reconoció la puerta sabía lo que era ,miro a Sirius, esa puerta solo podía estar ahí por dos razones, y se paro.

Que pasa?-dijo el preocupado

Tenemos que irnos Sirius- dijo Ginger decidida . 

Por que?-dijo el desconcertado

Esta puerta... Solamente aparece por una razón y yo no quiero sufrir-dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ginger en ese momento se sintió protegida y no quería que se acabara ese abrazo pero Sirius la separó.

Mi calabacita tiene miedo de una puerta?-dijo el en tono burlón pero con una sonrisa muy dulce

No " tu" calabacita -dijo marcando mucho el "tu"-tiene miedo de esa puerta.

Entonces Sirius no se había percatado de algo pero Ginger estaba roja.

Me da igual-dijo decidido-vamos a entrar

No Sirius de vera no quieres entrar.-dijo

Si-contestó. Se adelantó y agarrando la muñeca de Ginger abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron , la puerta se cerró y no la pudieron abrir.

Y esto?-preguntó Sirius.

Ahora no podremos salir-dijo Ginger sabiendo que por mucho que ella conociera como abrir la puerta jamás conseguirían salir.

Por?-dijo Sirius

Esta es la sala de los imposibles-explicó Ginger-cosas que nunca sucederían a menos que se vean forzadas las cosas. El caso es que solamente te puede abrir la puerta cuando se cumpla el imposible.

Y cual es el nuestro?-en ese momento un papel cayó en la habitación.

_Queridos visitantes. Si su deseo es salir mal les va a ir pues su _

_Mayor secreto desvelaran ante la persona que mas relacionada esta._

_Que es esto?-dijo S_

_Nuestro imposible-dijo G._

_Pero cual puede ser mi mayor secreto relacionado contigo?-dijo S_

_A mi solo se me ocurre uno- dijo G_

_Cual- dijo S_

_Que te pase lo mismo que a mi- dijo G_

_Y que te pasa a ti?-dijo S muy interesado_

_Na...nada-dijo G_

_Pasaron 4 horas y Sirius ya cansado de esperar a que Ginger se decidiera a contarle como salir de allí , decidió sacárselo._

_Bien dímelo ya- dijo él_

_El que?-preguntó ella_

_Nuestro secreto-dijo él _

_Ah- dijo ella_

_Pues..._

_Si...-dijo el _

_No puedo Sirius , además es que me matarías-dijo ella_

_Por que?-preguntó el_

_Por que tanto tiempo peleando para que te enteres de que...-dijo ella_

_De que . Maldita sea Ginger-dijo Sirius-dímelo ya no será taaan grave_

_Que yo...-dijo ella bajando la mirada_

_Que tu que-dijo él a la altura de su boca muy muy cerca_

_Que yo te...quiero-dijo muy bajito. pero Sirius la oyó_

_Pues tenemos un problema-dijo acercándose mas aun si se podía_

_Cual ?-pregunto ella muy nerviosa_

_Que yo no te quiero-dijo S_

_Como?-Ginger en ese momento se convirtió prácticamente en una fuente humana. No podía creer lo que oía una cosa es intuirlo y otra muy distinta es que te lo echen a la cara_

_Eso yo no te quiero-dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa- yo te amo_

_Y sin más la beso . Estuvieron una rato así . Lentamente cayeron al suelo y siguieron con las caricias y los besos_

_.pero notaron como se abría la puerta y se separaron ,salieron de allí y volvieron arriba. _

_Sirius no paraba de hacer cariñitos con Ginger y de repente te acordó_

_Calabacita-dijo muy galantemente- quieres ser mi novia?_

_Claro sirius-sin-dijo ella feliz._

_Pero tengo que romper con jack-dijo ella_

_Y yo¡ con dan... Danio.. Danie-dijo el intentando acordarse del nombre_

_No te acuerdas del nombre de tu ex?-preguntó Ginger incrédula_

_Es que realmente solo salí con ella para darte celos-se excusó el_

_Pues ya somos dos-dijo ella_

_Que divertido y nos vamos a dar cuenta ahora- dijo Sirius _

_Si la verdad es que somos guays- dijo ella._

_00o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin del flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o_

_Así se juntaron Sirius y Ginger. Ellos nos ayudaron mucho cuando James y yo cortamos, por que si, la última semana del curso James decidió que era muy peligroso que yo estuviera con el y que teníamos que dejarlo por que yo no tenía que sufrir. Pero mirarme aquí estoy.. En mi apartamento dándome un baño .y recordando ese momento._

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0FLASHBACK0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

_Porque...-dije yo llorando- no James yo quiero seguir contigo... No puedo vivir sin ti._

_No Lily es demasiado peligroso que estés conmigo-dijo él -ya has visto lo que hicieron con mis padres_

_No quiero que te pase igual. No lo soportaría._

_Pero que yo quiero estar contigo James-dije yo abrazándole _

_No y no me lo pongas mas difícil Lily- dijo el casi llorando_

_No james... Por favor- dije yo_

_Adiós-dijo el_

_Me dejó llorando y se fue_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback0o0o0o0o00o0_

_Y ahora estoy aquí después de un año sin verte y llorando por ti. BUMMMMM._

_Un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la planta baja me hizo sobresaltar . Me coloque mi albornoz y baje abajo. Cuando fui a encender la luz esta no iba . Pero notaba algo suave a mis pies. De repente te encendieron unas velas y la chimenea y todo estaba llenos de lirios . Mis flores favoritas . Y unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda . Era James. Me susurro un leve lo siento y me besó . Fue un beso suave pero muy lleno de ese sentimiento llamado amor._

_Después de eso ya nunca más nos volvimos a separar._

_Besos espero que les haya gustado mi fic_


End file.
